Where There's Fire
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Kim and Sandy both show up looking for Kerry. Chaos and revenge ensue.


Title: Where There's Fire  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Weaver/Lopez, Weaver/Legaspi   
Fandom: ER  
Type: Comedy, Romance, Drama  
Timeline: Last seen eppy  
Spoilers: Please.  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles 

Summary: This is in response to Jenpurr's challenge. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to John  
Welles, NBC, Warner Bros, and whoever else is involved  
with the show. 

She was scared. It was that simple, and she hated  
being scared. Almost as much as she hated being  
scared of being in love. But she was, and she  
honestly didn't know what to do. Did she go in the ER  
and find out what the hell was going on? Or did she  
just stand out here in the middle of the snowstorm and  
wait until she came out on her own? Either way, she  
couldn't leave until she got some sort of answers.

Truthfully, Christy was right, she shouldn't care; not  
after everything that happened between them. But  
after all the stories that her foul tempered friend  
had told her, she couldn't just sit in San Francisco   
anymore.

All the stories that Jerri, Romano's secretary, had  
passed to Christy, who'd told her. Oh, she knew that  
she probably shouldn't pay attention to the gossip  
that was her friend, but there were certain truths in  
the stories that had struck her as Pure Kerry.

Disappearing over the summer. Nearly getting herself  
killed saving a woman in labor. The Marphans case.  
But the problem that stuck out the most in her mind  
was the story about a hot firefighter making out with  
her in the middle of the  
ER.

She felt her eyes narrow at the mere thought of some  
slutty firefighter with her ex-lover. Kerry deserved  
a hell of a lot better than some overworked, underpaid   
butch wannabe.

She let her anger carry her inside the hospital.

The attractive desk clerk's head came up at the sound  
of the door, and a smile sprang to her lips. "Whoa,   
Dr. Legaspi! I heard you were in sunny Cali."

"I'm just visiting." She approached the dark-haired  
desk clerk with a small smirk, scanning the halls for  
a sign of the red-haired doctor. "Actually, I'm  
looking for Dr. Weaver." 

"Oh yeah?" Randi gazed at her hopefully. "Are you  
getting back together with her?"

Kim blinked at her. "You knew about us?"

Randi rolled her eyes. "Please. And anyway, everyone  
knows she's gay now." 

"Great," a slurred, gravely voice interjected. "Just  
what we need, another fag infecting the hospital..." 

Randi's head snapped around to glare at the fat old  
man grumbling over the counter. "If you don't shut  
up, I'll let Weaver take care of you personally."

"Like a damned soul like her can judge me," the drunk  
replied before shuffling back to chairs.

"Bastard," Randi muttered. "Why don't you wait in the  
lounge while I page her?"

She nodded with one last glance at the old man that  
seemed to have such a strong prejudice against  
homosexuals. "Thanks."

She turned quickly, slamming into a smaller woman in  
tight jeans.

"Hey, watch it!" 

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

She blinked at the think Brooklyn accent that was just  
brimming with anger. "No, I just..."

"You what? Thought that you could crack a joke about  
my height and that I'd just laugh it off. Is that it?   
Well let me tell you something lady. I ain't no  
joke, and I don't appreciate your 'I can walk all over  
you because you're a petite Latino homey.' So I  
suggest you either step, or get the hell out of my  
way."

She gaped at the hot woman that was storming into the  
lounge, and immediately went after her. She was tired  
of being walked all over, and she wasn't about to let   
some foul-mouthed, bad-tempered chick spout off like  
some sort of garbage truck, when she didn't do  
anything to deserve that kind of treatment.

Bursting through the lounge door, she began, "Look, I  
don't give a rat's ass what your reasons are for that  
little tirade..."

"Oh, so now I'm a fucking midget!" The dark-skinned  
woman moved up into her face, with what was the  
equivalent of a scowl.

"No, but if you don't back off, you will be."

The shorter woman pushed her lightly. "Don't threaten  
me, you don't know who you're messing with, Miss Jolly  
Green Giant."

"The last known virgin in America," she replied  
innocently. 

"That's it!"

The dark-skinned woman swung a roundhouse punch at  
her. Kim ducked it and tackled the shorter woman at  
the waist, sending both of them into the couch. They   
squirmed and struggled against each other, grunting  
and groaning, hair flying...

"Oh my god," a familiar voice groaned.

She jumped up, pulling hurriedly away from the bitch  
laying under her, and spun to face her ex-lover.  
"Kerry. I was looking for you."

"So was I," her opponent added.

"Really? Cause it looked like you two were busy  
getting to know each other," the redhead said coldly.

Kim glared at the dark woman. "It isn't like that."

"No shit. Why the hell would I want her fat ass  
anyway?" the darker woman said.

"I'm not fat!"

"HEY!!" Kerry's voice stopped them as sharply as a  
rifle shot.

They turned to the woman in the door, prepared for a  
long, harsh lecture on professional behavior in the  
workplace.

"Get out," was all Kerry said.

"But..."

"Chica..."

"Get out, or I'll call security."

"Ker, please..." 

"Spunky, I..."

Kerry raised a finger, the gesture cutting them both  
off with sharp finality. "I don't want to hear it."

Kim watched as the woman she loved stormed out,  
leaving her alone with the shortest bitch she'd ever   
met.

"Great, now look what you've done," the Rosie Perez  
clone grumbled. "And what the hell do you want with  
my girlfriend?"

'GIRLFRIEND?!!' She spun on her heel to glare at the  
ass that had ruined any chance she might have had of  
talking to her ex civilly. This was the supposedly   
'hot' firefighter? Maybe she should do Kerry a favor  
and take out the trash.

...and she swung, her fist connecting with the other  
woman's jaw. The woman's head snapped back with a  
cry, but she didn't fall. Kim felt a sharp pain  
through her knuckles. "Ow! Mother...fu...bitch..."  
She cradled her throbbing fist.

The firefighter glared at her, rubbing her jaw. "I   
think it's time someone taught you a lesson..."

Kim snapped her head around as the firefighter charged  
her, slamming into her like a linebacker. She lost  
her balance, hitting the door, and tumbled out of the  
lounge, taking the ass with her. 

She pushed the petite woman up as the firefighter  
returned the punch.  
Growling angrily, Kim rolled them over, and used the   
momentum to hit her in the stomach with her hurt fist.

"Get security!!" She heard someone yell. Someone  
else was saying, "Cat fight! Cat fight!" in a  
delighted voice.

Sandy tucked her legs up and threw Kim over her head,  
diving back at her with a growl. Kim kicked her legs  
out, connecting with the other woman's pelvis. She  
gasped out as the firefighter sank her teeth into her  
leg, using it to keep from falling backwards. 

Letting her red-eyed anger push the pain back, she   
intertwined her fingers and brought them down on the  
back of Sandy's neck. The minute Sandy loosened her  
hold on her leg, Kim kicked her left leg into her  
stomach.

The Latino hit her high this time, slamming her fist  
into the left side of her face once, twice, three  
times and then...

Multiple hands seized them both, dragging them apart  
and holding them fast. 

"Get them into exam rooms, separate ones, and put them   
in soft restraints."

"Kerry..." Kim tried to grab onto the redhead helping  
her to her feet.

"Abby, take her."

She tried to get to the redhead, but she found herself  
being dragged away from her. "Kerry!!" 

"Just relax, Doc, it'll make things a lot easier," a  
security guard told her.

"No, you don't understand. I need to talk to her."

"Sure you do." 

Kerry stood inside the exam door staring at the  
struggling form of Sandy. It was weird, but there was  
no guilt over having the firefighter strapped down  
like some hoodlum; if anything she was feeling more  
than a little smug. 'Payback's a bitch, huh, chica?'

"Let. Me. Go!!!"

"Don't worry, once Carter exams you, then we'll let  
you go. But in the meantime..." Kerry smirked at the  
angry Latino. "...why don't you tell me just what the  
hell you're doing in my hospital?"

Sandy gave another half-hearted tug on the restraints  
before letting out a growl. "Fine. I wanted to take  
you to the Egg Roll House."

"Last time I checked, we weren't dating anymore."

"I decided to forgive you. All right?"

She smiled softly at the firefighter, who immediately  
returned to smile. With gentle hands she caressed the  
dark skin that had boiled her blood for so many   
nights.

"Then I guess it's too bad that I haven't  
forgiven you," she whispered darkly a hairsbreadth  
from Sandy's lips.

The Latino's eyes popped open in a new fit of rage  
that could be heard all the way up to Romano's office.

"Abby, I really need to talk to Kerry."

"Sorry. But I'm under strict orders," Abby replied as  
she adjusted the restraints.

"Can you at least take these off?" she tried.

"Nope. Again..."

"...strict orders. Yes, I know."

She snapped her head up at the sounds of a Brooklyn  
Spanish cursing rang throughout the floor.

"Kerry...?" 

"Hey, relax. I'm sure that Kerry will take care of  
you next," Abby said with a lustful sigh.

The blonde doctor slowly looked over at the nurse that  
she'd considered a friend during her time at County.

"Excuse me?"

Abby smiled dreamily, either ignoring or unaware of   
the danger she was in.

"Kerry is probably on her way in her right now," she  
replied. "Or at least I hope so, because I don't want  
us to be late for our reservations again. I mean, the  
last time we were late we ended up waiting for a  
table. But then again, it didn't turn out all bad,  
because she knows this little cubbyhole by the pay   
phones..."

"You? A-and Kerry?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I thought it was public knowledge,"  
Abby said neutrally.

"You? And my Kerry?"

"YOUR Kerry?" interrupted a new voice. "Since when am  
I 'your' Kerry?"

"Kerry," Kim said. "Thank god, I need to talk to  
you."

"Then talk." 

She stared at the short, unreadable redhead. "I...I'm   
moving back."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I...I was hoping we could...try again." 

"I...see." Weaver glanced over at the nurse, who   
seemed to be stuck between humor and curiosity.  
"Abby, would you be so kind as to get me a couple of  
mg's of...well, what ever you feel in the mood for.  
But I think we should make this one quicker than the  
last."

"Anything for you, love," Abby husked, pressing her  
body against Weaver's back before turning to leave.  
She whispered something in Weaver's ear with a  
familiarity that made Kim want to rip her face off. 

Weaver stiffened, then her face softened with obvious   
approval. She smiled and slapped the nurse's butt.  
"I'll make sure to make it up to you."

The departing brunette glanced over her shoulder with  
a wink. "You'd better." 

"You're not serious."

Weaver looked back at her with an evil smirk. "Keep  
telling yourself that." 

Kim began to get nervous, especially when she saw Abby   
reentering the room with a very large, very full  
needle. "Wait...Kerry...don't do this."

"Give me one good reason."

"I love you!!"

Weaver paused with her head bent to the side. "Hmm.  
Well, it's a reason..."

Kim held her breath.

"...but it's not a good one. Say hello to Sandy for  
me."

"NO!!" Kim started to struggle again as Kerry got  
closer and closer to her.

The redhead leaned close until her lips were next to   
Kim's ear. "Gotcha."

Kim stared, wide-eyed, at the nurse currently  
struggling not to laugh. She wanted to talk, she  
wanted to say something, something important, but  
there was no sound.

"Let's leave her for Dr. Greene, lover," Abby said,  
leaving the exam room in front of Weaver.

Kim sighed and leaned back. That was one woman she  
did not want angry at her, ever again.

Abby laughed, leaning against the wall to support her  
weak knees. "I can't believe you did that."

Weaver glared at her. "Me? You're the one that  
started telling her that we were dating."

"Yeah, but I owed her that for taking my mother's side  
of things."

"And I didn't?"

"Let's face it, that was horrible." 

"Yeah, but it was fun," Weaver said, sporting another  
smirk.

Abby gave her a sly look. "You know, if I did swing  
that way, I think I might actually date you." 

"Gee, thanks."

Abby laughed again, following her back towards the  
admittance desk. "So, are you really going to let Dr.  
Greene treat her?"

"That's the plan."

"Maybe I should remove the restraints, just to give  
her a chance."

They looked at each other, then shook their heads.  
"Nahhh..."

"Are you going to take her back?"

"Which one?" 

Abby glowered at her. "Legaspi."

"Of course." Weaver chuckled to herself.

Yeah, she was going to take her back. But first there  
would be a lot of fun involved, and at least one  
future introduction to Stinky.

After all, she couldn't make it too easy, could she?


End file.
